


Policikawa

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cosplay, IwaOiIwa, Kinks, Lemon, M/M, TeamIwaOiIwa, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Oikawa quiere darle algo nuevo a su relación con Iwa-chan y algo en la televisión le da la idea que necesita.One Shot escrito para el Team IwaOiIwa en el grupo de Haikyuu Yaoi (facebook)





	Policikawa

 

Su dedo no dejaba de presionar el botón del control a distancia de la televisión. Ese era su día de descanso y se estaba aburriendo como nunca, luego de otro bostezo, se preguntó si debía hacer algo con su vida.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Estudiaba algo que le gustaba, era seleccionado nacional de voleibol y vivía con su pareja en un apacible departamento. Miró la hora y vio que faltaban algo más de dos horas para que llegara Iwaizumi a su casa.

Desde que habían salido de la preparatoria habían comenzado a salir en una relación romántica y debido a que iban a distintas universidades, pero en la misma ciudad, habían decidido vivir juntos, al menos así tenían algún tiempo de verse.

Pero a pesar de sus planes para estar juntos, siempre era lo mismo, se iban a horarios similares y muchas veces no alcanzaban a tomar desayuno, y luego no volvían a verse hasta la tarde o la noche, dependiendo de si había prácticas por parte de Oikawa o si Iwaizumi tenía que ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo. De todas formas, el que llegara primero cocinaba y esperaba al otro para comer.

Luego de eso, veían alguna película en la sala -siempre y cuando no tuvieran trabajos de sus universidades-, tomarían una ducha juntos y tendrían sexo hasta quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro. Aunque esa última parte, la de tener sexo, era cada vez menos recurrente. El cansancio provocado por diversas razones a veces podía contra el amor y la lujuria.

Tooru volvió a suspirar al recordar que durante lo que iba de esa semana, no habían hecho el amor con Hajime. Quizás era cierto aquello de que la rutina mataba la pasión en las parejas. Y pensar que antes había veces en que no comían por estar degustando sus propios cuerpos…

Siguió cambiando los canales, sin siquiera fijarse realmente en el contenido de estos, hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Era una película o una serie, daba igual, lo que importaba era que en la pantalla se veía un guapo policía, que claramente no se asemejaba en nada a los policías que uno se encontraba en la calle. Este era alto, guapo y el uniforme le quedaba mejor que pintado, en una toma desde atrás, Oikawa pudo ver como su trasero se marcaba perfectamente en los pantalones, al lado de unas esposas y de la pistola. Eso gritaba sexo.

¡Eso era lo que necesitaba!

Con una sonrisa, tomó su billetera y las llaves y salió silbando del departamento.

.

.

Hajime llegó agotado al departamento que compartía con su novio, su trabajo de medio tiempo le ayudaba a pagar el alquiler, pero le quitaba mucho tiempo necesario para el estudio, haciendo que tuviera que quedarse despierto hasta tarde, incluso mientras Oikawa dormía.

En esos precisos momentos lo único que quería era tomar una ducha, comer y dormir.

Pero sabía que su molesto novio no se conformaría solo con eso, hace ya varios días que no habían intimado y Tooru no tenía tanta paciencia. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no le vendría mal descargar todas las tensiones en la cama, pensó el moreno.

—Ya llegué.

Murmuró en cuanto entró y se logró sacar los zapatos en el recibidor, pero no obtuvo respuesta, algo raro porque sabía que Oikawa tenía su día libre. Todo el departamento estaba oscuro y eso le preocupó, con precaución llegó hasta su habitación y prendió la luz.

Ahí se encontraba el castaño, tirado a lo largo de la cama, con un ¿uniforme de policía?, unas esposas que giraban en su mano y una luma reposando en el cinturón en su cadera.

—¿Qué rayos haces Kussokawa? —le preguntó al ver que seguía sin hacer o decir nada—.

—No me digas así, Iwa-chan, ahora soy policía y debes respetarme como tal —el castaño lentamente se puso de pie y se fue acercando a él sin dejar de mover las esposas—, soy el oficial Sexikawa.

—Lo que sea —lo desdeñó Iwaizumi mientras trataba de evadirlo e ir al baño—, ahora apártate de mi camino.

—¡Iwa-chan! Tan cruel, ¡no puedes seguirme el juego ni un poco! —golpeó algo molesto el suelo— hay veces que pienso en que tú ya no sientes nada por mí.

Hajime tuvo que llevarse dos dedos al puente de su nariz y contar hasta 10. No podía creer que Oikawa estuviera usando esa táctica, generalmente la usaba cuando estaba desesperado para conseguir algo y terminaba siendo la víctima, y por una extraña razón que el moreno no podía entender, siempre terminaba cediendo ante ello.

—Oficial Shittykawa, si tengo que confesarle algo es que tengo un novio con un culo muy gordo y que ya no me calienta, siempre está quejándose y pidiendo atención, es peor que un cachorro —aprovechó para burlarse— además de verdad que creo que el último tiempo ha engordado algo.

—¡No he engordado! —se defendió Tooru volviendo a golpear el piso y tratando de verse en el espejo, especialmente quería comprobar si su trasero era más grande.

Mientras hacía eso, Iwaizumi aprovechaba para rodearlo con los brazos por detrás, haciendo que ambos se miraran a través del reflejo.

—Pero sabe, oficial, como ya me estoy aburriendo de él —siguió bromeando—, podría tener una aventura con usted, ¿qué dice?

—Digo que… ¡no puedes hacer eso, Iwa-chan! —Oikawa trató de darse la vuelta entre los fuertes brazos y como pudo, logró colocarle una esposa en la muñeca a su novio—. Y por eso, por tratar de serle infiel a un joven tan guapo y con tan buen cuerpo, está arrestado.

Hajime miró la esposa en su mano y enarcó una ceja. Era obvio que él no se dejaría dominar en aquella ocasión, si bien la idea del cosplay había sido por parte de Oikawa, era él quién necesitaba liberar tensiones. Ya al día siguiente podrían turnarse los roles, pero ese día él no lo permitiría.

Tiro de las esposas haciendo que el castaño las soltara, luego de eso, lo agarró y lo tiró sin escrúpulos a la cama. Se había calentado más de lo que quería admitir al verlo con ese uniforme policial, no pensaba que el trasero le quedara tan bien apretado de esa forma.

—Quiero las llaves de las esposas, y, déjame adivinar, están en alguna parte y debo averiguarlo por mí mismo, ¿no es así? —le preguntó mientras se subía arriba de él.

—En realidad están en mi bolsillo, pero si quieres puedes de todas formas buscarlas.

—¡Maldición Oikawa! Y luego dices que soy yo quien no te sigue el juego.

—No es eso, pero es que verte así, quiero que seas tú quien me espose —le sonrió el castaño.

—Eres un maldito enfermo, ¿lo sabías?

—Me da igual, aun así, te gusto, y es lo único que me importa —le tocó sugerentemente la entrepierna para hacerle notar la erección que tenía y que comprobaba lo que estaba diciendo.

—Calla tu maldita boca, o tendré que amordazarte también.

—Uy, eso suena interesante.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Hajime lo calló con un beso que devoraba cada centímetro de su boca, de la misma forma en que sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, con ansías y hambre.

Buscó la llave en donde le había dicho su novio y se sacó rápidamente la esposa de su muñeca, solo para tomar las manos de Tooru y esposarlas detrás de su espalda. En ese momento deseó haber tenido una cama con alguna especie de respaldo o algo así, para haberlo amarrado a ella.

Se sacó toda la ropa y se deleitó con la manera en que Oikawa trataba de tocarlo, besarlo o hacerle algo, con las manos atrás, sus movimientos eran casi nulos. Ahora Iwaizumi podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Lo colocó de rodillas en la cama y le llevó la cara a la entrepierna, para que, empezara a _trabajar_ en estimularlo oralmente. Su ex capitán había elegido a la perfección aquel cosplay, desde arriba tenía una buena visión de cómo la placa policial relucía bajo la felación que le estaban haciendo.

Decidió que esa noche no dejaría dormir a Oikawa como una especie de castigo por haberlo provocado tanto, y también en recompensa por el esfuerzo de siempre hacerlo feliz y no dejar que se hundiera en la mierda.

Pero, le hiciera lo que le hiciera, sería con ese maldito y sexy uniforme puesto.

.

.

La luz de la mañana se abrió paso entre las cortinas de la habitación y Tooru refunfuñó mientras se tapaba los ojos. No quería y tampoco podía levantarse aquel día. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y estaba seguro de que tendría marcas en las muñecas por las esposas, que había usado quizás durante cuantas horas.

Pero todo ese dolor e incomodidad actual no se comparaban al placer que había sentido durante toda la noche a manos de Iwa-chan. Este se encontraba dormido, al lado de él y sujetándolo fuertemente, para evitar que hiciera siquiera cualquier movimiento.

Las esposas estaban sobre la mesa auxiliar y el uniforme alquilado estaba esparcido a los pies de la cama y por sobre el piso de la habitación. El moreno se lo había sacado solo cuando ya le había sido imposible seguir teniendo sexo con él aún vestido.

Oikawa se volvió a acomodar contra el pecho de su novio y cerró los ojos. Ese día prefería quedarse junto con su Iwa-chan, no dejaría que nadie ni nada le arruinara ese momento. Aunque estaba seguro que luego Hajime le regañaría por no haberlo despertado y por haber faltado a clases.

Pero si eso pasaba, ya sabía que cuando fuera a devolver el uniforme policial, podía arrendar el de bomberos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
